1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable computer and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a portable computer which uses an operating system (OS) according to a predetermined language and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer provides various services to a user on the basis of computation and processing of data. A desktop computer installed on a desk is widely supplied and used as a personal computer. However, it is not easy to carry the desktop computer because of its size and weight. Therefore, there is in use a lap-top computer which is of small-size and light-weight with an emphasis on portability, an ultra-mobile personal computer (UMPC) which is still further miniaturized than the lap-top computer and is provided so that a user can hold it using both hands to operate, and others known in the art.
The UMPC type portable computer can surpass a simple multimedia playing device such as a portable multimedia player (PMP) and realize a collective digital activity such as Internet search, documentation, navigation, game and others. To this end, the portable computer includes a keypad which has a plurality of input keys to receive an input.
Generally, for use in each country a keyboard is configured by adding specific national linguistic characters thereon. In this case, having only a basic alphabet cannot properly support keyboard work and operation in various countries. In a general desktop computer, a keyboard array having additional alphabet and special characters added for each country is already determined. However, since the keypad of the portable computer which has a smaller number of the input keys for inputting characters than the desk-top computer cannot accommodate all the keys like the desk-top computer, it is hard to support the languages of all countries. Accordingly, to support a lot of languages in the keypad, each keypad has its own key array configuration because the alphabet and the special characters required for each country, except the English alphabet, cannot be commonly used.